Some network applications, such as a virtual private network (VPN) application, voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) applications, streaming video, etc., may experience packet delay and/or jitter. An Internet service provider (ISP) may provide service-level agreements (SLAs) to a client. The service level agreements specify a certain guaranteed level of service. Packet delay and/or jitter may affect the network performance and thus the SLAs. The ISP needs a way to measure the network performance to ensure that the client is receiving the level of service that was agreed upon in the service-level agreement.